I'm gonna do it!
by NekuSakuraba101
Summary: Seto tries to give Mary flowers, or should I say a flower. (SetoXMary)


**I kinda just realized that I haven't written anything especially for Seto and Mary. So in one of my sessions of boredom I wrote this. it's very fluffy, I think, but fluffy is good! Plus Seto and Mary are so adorable~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna do it guys!" Seto clenched the small pink flower in his hand, not enough to damage it, but enough to prove his determination. He looked down at the two little bunnies at his feet, one white and one a light brown. Both creatures regarded him with their innocent dark eyes.

"Yeah, I think she'll like it." he said. Seto continued to examine the pink flower in his hand. He had no idea what kind of flower it was, but maybe Mary would know since she was more familiar with this forest than he was. He hoped she liked it.

Seto was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't even notice the root of a tree that had grown thickly in the way of the path. He soon found himself face planted on the ground. His two bunny companions were by his side, worried. Seto spit some dirt out of his mouth and looked up at the bunnies. The little brown one sniffed him curiously, it's whiskers tickling Seto's face.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Seto assured both bunnies as he picked himself up from the ground and brushed the dirt of his purple shirt and pants.

"Hey! Have you guys seen the flower?" he asked earnestly. But his panic was short lived as he found it lying in the path a few feet away from him. Thankfully, it was practically unharmed.

After his somewhat embarrassing fall, Seto continued on. It wasn't long before Mary's house was in perfect view.. Trails of thick ivy vines trailed up a large part of it. Parts of the outside wall were chipping and or had cracks in them. Then there was that one green shutter that was practically falling off at the hinges of an open window. To anyone else the house would have seemed abandoned, but to Seto, he knew it was bursting with life.

Mary was at the window. Her elbow was propped up on the window sill and a book laid out flat in front of her. Her white hair trailed down her back and over the side of her shoulders. He couldn't help but notice that she looked the same as she did yesterday, and the day after that, and the day after that. No doubt she would also seem the same tomorrow. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, though. Seto actually hoped she never would change.

"Hey, Mary!" Seto called and stepped out into the house's clearing. Mary looked up startled from her book, but then a smile of delight spread across her face that would have brightened up any dark corner. Seto's heart fluttered slightly in his chest.

"Oh hi Seto~" Mary called back. She closed the book, and for a second disappeared inside her house to put it back. Seto made his way over to the window still holding the flower with the two bunnies still following behind him.

As soon as he was near the window, Mary appeared again smiling from inside the open window. "I knew you'd come today." she said, seemingly pleased that her prediction was right.

"Y'know I always do." Seto said. He found himself fidgeting nervously with the flower behind his back.

"Oh you brought bunnies!" Mary squealed with delight as she noticed the two balls of fur near Seto's feet.

"Yeah. They're real friendly." he said, "Want to see them?"

"Yes." Mary nodded eagerly, "Wait here." she said and disappeared again inside the house. Seto heard the front door shut from the front part of the house and then Mary's small figure appeared from around the corner.

"Don't worry guys, she's friendly." Seto said to the bunnies that had coward back some at the girl's presence. Mary kneeled down, smiled warmly, and extended her hand towards the shy animals. The little white bunny was the first to approach her. It sniffed and brushed it's pink nose over her palm. Then Mary brought her other hand up and petted the bunny's head and smoothing back it's ears. Seto watched the scene with a smile on his face. It was a sight that would have warmed any heart.

"U-um Mary?" Seto asked nervously.

She looked up at him, "Yeah?"

"I-I. . . I um I got you t-this." he held out the little pink flower to her, his heart thumping wildly.

Mary blinked and stood up, eyeing the flower he held out to her. "For me?" she asked and he nodded. Mary reached out and took the small pink flower from him, their hands brushing as she did.

"Thank you, Seto." Mary said lifting the flower to her nose to breath in it's sweet fragrance, a light blush on her cheeks.

Seto couldn't help but smile. "You're welcome." he said.

_I did it!_


End file.
